


Shoot

by alittlenutjob



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/pseuds/alittlenutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From GloriaGilbert's kinkmeme: <a href="http://gloriagilbert.livejournal.com/7224.html">http://gloriagilbert.livejournal.com/7224.html</a><br/>Prompt: Danny/Mindy, voyeurism. She never thought it would be this much of a turn-on to watch him "be intimate with himself."</p>
<p>Pretty graphic, even the title is super unsubtle. <br/>As always, I own nothing but the laptop. Comments are magic, they give me life. I'm not even ashamed of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GloriaGilbertPatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/gifts).



“You cannot go out like that.”

Mindy jumps as hot breath washes down the back of her neck. Her eyes flick up from the jewelry tray where she'd been attempting to find a match for the earring already in her left ear, to the mirror. Danny shifts behind her, eyes cast down toward her bare back. “Holy shit, Danny! You cannot sneak up on me like that. Do you think I can pull off the one earring look?"

"I wasn't talking about your earrings." His fingertip feels like a bead of sweat as it trails down her spine and dips just below the fabric where it brushes the top of her ass. “You're not wearing a bra.”

"I know what you're talking about. I'm talking about earrings." She spins to stare seriously into his eyes, dark and close and a little unfocused. "I saw a girl on the subway last week with one stud and one drop, I want to know if I can pull it off."

Danny places a hand on the counter behind her, boxing her in so he can lean in and kiss her cheekbone, then nuzzle closer to pull gently at the unadorned earlobe with his lips. "I know something you can pull off."

"Danny!" Despite herself she feels a sharp pull low in her belly as he sucks her earlobe into his mouth. If he keeps going she'll have to change panties, and if the panties come off, she won't be going out tonight. She pushes him away gently. "Danny, come on. I almost never go out with my girlfriends anymore. Alex is only going to get married for the first time once, and I owe her this. I promised her a night of unmatched debauchery. She's counting on me, and I'm a good friend."

Danny sighs and pulls away a little, his hand brushing again low on her back, finally settling right in the small, burning hot against her skin. "I get it. I just didn't expect this."

"It's new." She turns back to the counter again, deftly removing the first earring in exchange for a matched pair. His hand's on her stomach now and she can feel him through his thin pajamas, half-hard and nestled right against her. The low back on the dress and the fact that she's not yet picked her shoes for the night means he's lined up with naked skin and she can feel his heat. She closes her eyes and as his head dips down she can feel him smile against the back of her neck. “Don't you dare ruin it.”

His hands slide up her thighs and the panties are on the floor about 2 seconds before he heaves her up onto the counter. He knows her too well now, forgoing a real kiss to dive straight into her neck where he can't smudge carefully applied lipgloss or accidentally muss her hair. As he slides the first finger into her he whispers,“Don't worry, you're gonna look perfect.”

He curls his finger as he drags it out, a second finger joining it as he slides it back in. Her dress is pushed up to her waist now, and she's just almost maintaining a little control until he pulls his fingers out again and sucks them into his mouth with wet sound. “I'm gonna be late,” she protests, but she's already pushing his head down and spreading her thighs.

“You're always late. Let me give you something worth being late for.” His tongue is hot and she's more than ready for him, but that first contact still ignites a little fire in her. She's learned by now that nothing turns Danny on like the first taste of her, and as she closes her eyes she thinks about how hard he is right now, and how he feels in her hands, where his lines are, how he likes a loose stroke when all she wants to do is squeeze. He's moving fast tonight, and she's already close when he sucks her clit hard and finishes with this thing he likes to do with his lips.

“Oh....fuck!” She almost slips off the counter, but he holds her steady as she jerks against his mouth. As soon as she stills, he pulls her gently to her feet and slides the hem of her dress back down to cover her thighs.

“You'll wear this for me sometime, yeah?” His head drops again to her neck where he leaves a lingering kiss and she nods silently. He's beyond hard, but she's beyond late and even though she didn't start this she feels like she should apologize. Slipping her heels on she gives him a light kiss so as not to smear her lipstick and tweaks him through his shorts. “Sorry to leave you this way.”

“It'll be here when you get back.” He smiles, one corner of his mouth curled, his lips a little wet still. She really, really doesn't want to go, but she really, really can't miss this party.

She tweaks him again playfully. “Honk,” she laughs as she grabs her coat and bolts out the door before she makes a bad decision and disappoints her friends.

She only makes it to the landing before she's uncomfortably aware that in her haste to get out the door she never bothered to put her panties back on. Mindy turns sharply, trying to scurry back, but her shoes are not made for speed. She slips them off and tucks them under her arm as she rushes back, key turning in the lock while shifts her bag and shoes to one hand impatiently. She hadn't told Danny she was already 40 minutes late when he pushed her up on the counter and fucked her with his mouth, and now she's seriously late and even feeling a little guilty for once.

The TV is on in the front room, but there's no sign of Danny. She struggles to get her phone out of her bag to send another apology text as makes a beeline for the bedroom, cursing her inability to turn him down when he's hot and bothered. She rounds the corner and spots Danny, the strong lines of his bare back visible, his left hand spread where he's leaning against the bathroom wall. He's so obnoxiously confident about his body that she hates to give him specific compliments, but if there's anything she loves more than the muscles in his shoulders she doesn't know what it could be. Well, maybe his abs.

It takes her just a moment too long to see his right hand though, moving rhythmically, and she's already behind him before she's aware of the sheen of sweat on his back. She can see his face in the mirror, but his eyes are closed, lip curled. He lets out a little grunt as his hand pumps, and that little pang of arousal she felt earlier when he'd been working her earlobe with his tongue is nothing compared to the feeling that uncoils in her now. She jumps a little, and one of her shoes drops. Danny's eyes fly open and his whole body goes perfectly still, but in the mirror she can see where he's holding himself, the waistband of his pajama pants pulled down, the dark purple blush coloring the head of his cock where it peeks out from his fist. She watches different emotions play across his face as they stand there, eyes locked in the mirror. A little sadness washes over her as she sees guilt, and shame and embarrassment there, but his eyes are still dark and intense and it's obvious that the sheer desire is winning. Her body responds to the fire in his gaze, the need settling heavy in her, and swelling to a throb between her legs. His mouth moves soundlessly and she knows she has to stop him before he apologizes. “Don't stop.”

Confusion furrows his brow, but he doesn't voice the question. He watches her cautiously in the mirror for a minute, then starts to turn toward her. She stills him with a hand on his right elbow, acutely aware that his hard dick is only inches away from her own hand now. She's not interested in that though. She can touch him any time, but she's never seen him touch himself, not like this. Her voice sounds hoarse and too loud in the small room. “I want to see.”

Danny gives a little nod, but still seems hesitant and she knows if she doesn't do something now he'll let his Catholic guilt win. “I'm not stupid, Danny. I know I'm not here for every single orgasm. I mean, you're not here for all of mine.”

His eyes widen, and her eyes flick down to where he's still holding his cock. His balls are hanging loose and she's confident that he wasn't too close when she walked in. She can talk him through it. She tries to keep her voice steady despite the nervous flutter of her pulse as she watches his shoulders loosen a little. “Show me. Please.”

The “please” gives her away. She's begging now and he knows it, which seems to be exactly what he needs to go on. As his hand starts to move again she backs away a little, leaning against the doorframe, the cool a brief reprieve from the building heat suddenly flushing her skin. She sighs a little, and it fuels something in him because his hand's moving faster and his breath gets more ragged. Danny turns toward her and she knows this isn't really how he'd do it if he were alone, but she's glad he's got just a little streak of showmanship in him. His balls sway a little and she watches his technique. He doesn't use a full fist, but just a gentle curl of his fingers sliding smoothly.

He pauses every couple of strokes and she recognizes the rhythm because he does it when he's making love to her – bringing her close to the edge, then keeping her there until she's pleading with him. She shivers a little at the thought and the evil bastard grins at her. He fucking _knows_ she's onto him, and now he's really enjoying himself. A drop of precum has appeared right at the slit and she can almost taste him, causing another pleasant pull that this time proceeds another physical response and she has to shift a little because she's dripping down her own thighs now. She says a silent prayer that this dress isn't so short that it gives her away. She could just give in and hit her knees, end this all quickly by swallowing him down, but this is just too good.

The color is high in his cheeks now, beads of sweat right at his hairline and his mouth wide open as he watches her now, eyes on her breasts, which feel suddenly too visible through this dress. “Can I?” he asks.

He looks a little wild now, and she's not sure at first what he's asking. Can he touch her? No. Can he fuck her? Definitely not. “Can you what, Danny?”

“Can I come?” It wasn't the question she was expecting. She shakes her head and slips her own hand under the hem of her dress, hiking it up a little so he can see her rubbing herself. Her whole hand is slick and he looks absolutely desperate now. Her chest is heaves as the urgency of her own release drives her hand faster. She doesn't look away from his eyes for a second as she matches his motion, closer and closer, but not over the edge.

Something about the urgency in his voice when he asks, and the way he's given this act to her feels like a tribute. She can't deny him anything when he looks at her like that. She finally gives him the nod, and the little grunts of frustration he's been holding back give way to a cry as he shoots a hot load against his own chest and stomach. The memory of what he feels like inside her, the pulse of his cock in that moment, the way he fills her, pulls Mindy with him and her whole body convulses with a powerful orgasm.

She stays where she is for a moment, leaning against the door frame while Danny makes a move to clean himself. He tries to hand her a towel, but she just shakes her head. She slips the dress off and starts toward the shower. He looks somewhere between confused and smug. “What about Alex's thing?”

“Fuck it. I'll throw her next one.” Mindy hold her hand out toward him and smiles. “Come get in the shower.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It took an age to wrap this up, so sorry if the end isn't especially well put together.


End file.
